


In His Lens

by frnkxo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Photography, Smoking, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Your boyfriend takes photos of you after you have sex.I really don't know what this is.





	In His Lens

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just needed to post something, so... here.

It was the middle of summer, and you both knew it was way too hot to be fucking the way you did—rough and passionate—especially since the shitty studio apartment you rented together didn’t have AC. The box fan in the window was working its hardest to cool the room down, but you still wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference if you couldn’t hear the damn thing.  
Either way, the not-at-all-intimate sex you two had just had left you sweating worse than before. Your hair was sticking to your face and your chest rose and fell with each labored breath you took. The flat sheet on the bed—the only sheet aside from the fitted one, considering a duvet this time of year would give you hear stroke—was wrapped around one of your legs.

He, meanwhile, had gotten up to stick a cigarette between his lips. He hadn’t lit it yet and was rummaging through a bag next to the bed. You didn’t have to look to see that it was his photography equipment.

He stood when he’d finally found the lens he wanted and fit it into the camera itself, then turned back towards you.

“Stay,” he commanded once you tried to sit up. His voice was distant, letting you know he was in that work frame of mind.

You laid back down obediently and stared up at the ceiling, indifferent to the shutters the camera was admitting next to you.

The sun was setting and it was casting orange light through the broken and mangled blinds. There was a gentle breeze coming through the window next to you, but it barely did anything to cool you off.

After spending a few minutes looking out the window, observing the empty street outside and the yellow and orange sunset, you turn to look at him.

“Are you gonna light that?” You ask. He still hadn’t lit the cigarette between his pink lips.

Without a word, he took it from his mouth and held it out to you. You didn’t smoke, so you knew he just wanted you to pose with it. He was skilled enough to edit smoke in later.

You comply and pose with it for a while, following his sparse instructions. He barely ever gave any, his reason being that he liked natural poses better. Candids.

He climbed onto the bed, then, and between your legs.

“What? You want high-quality nudes?” You joke, looking down at him.

“It’s art.” He explains, but his lips quirk up at the corners. “You’re art.”

You tilt your head to the side and inspect his face. At least, what you can see of it behind the camera. He’s still snapping away at you.

“I think the art is behind the camera.”

You can see him roll his eyes, but you know he’s still smiling.

“Okay, whatever. You’re gonna make me barf.”

“You started it.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

“Mm... Put the camera down and fuck me again.”

“You’re sweatin’ like a pig, baby. Why would I want my cock inside you?” His voice was teasing and you could tell he was going to give in any way.

“Because I feel good? You taking pictures of me makes me all wet... You know that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He relented and got up to put the camera back after shutting it off. He hastily made his way back onto the bed, pushing himself up against the wall where a headboard should’ve been, then plucked the cigarette from your fingers. “Ride me. I wanna watch you.”


End file.
